


Treasure

by sxgxls



Series: Lost Land [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but they're dragons, gross and soft, gross domestic boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: Dragons are supposed to need blood, gold, and castles, but all Yunho and Mingi need are each other.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Lost Land [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833688
Comments: 27
Kudos: 120





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Background:  
> Yunho and Mingi are semi-dragons, so they're a little bigger than they are in real life. Proportionally they're the same, but around 30cm taller.  
> They do have leathery wings, which fold against their backs. so their shirts have a big cut out on the back! fashion!  
> They have small horns, but no tails. and they have knots :)  
> They can breathe small amounts of fire, increasing with practice but never to the extent that full dragons can. Yunho lights grills and fireplaces with his own breath, but sometimes it takes a couple tries.
> 
> you can find a map of this world as well in my pinned twitter post. i'll link in the end notes :)

Many dragons are hoarders, characterized by their greed and obsession. 

Yunho was not one of them.

Sure, he had a lot of stuff from his many centuries of existence, but he tried to keep things orderly in his mountain home.

Unfortunately, the arrival of his darling boyfriend made that a lot more difficult.

“Mingi, are you really gonna keep all of those on our bed?” Yunho sighed. 

“Absolutely,” Mingi huffed, arranging the many plush toys he brought with him from his own crumbling den, many miles away.

“If 't be true thee wanteth to beest mine lover, thee hath't to speaketh with mine friends,” he hummed.

“You can’t keep them on a shelf or anything? I don’t really mind, but we’re not gonna have much space to sleep with all of them there.”

A king sized bed would be an absurd luxury to most of those who slept alone, but Yunho was a pretty big guy with a pretty big space. Sometimes, the bed felt too wide, like there was something- someone missing. He wouldn’t be having that problem anymore, though. Mingi looked down and considered the turtle plushie in his hands. 

“Hmm… maybe, but I’m definitely keeping Tokki here,” he said, gazing fondly at his favourite rabbit plush. It was time worn and had been haphazardly sewn back together several times. Mingi couldn’t remember exactly when and how he got her (as he insisted instead of “it”), but Tokki had been with him since he was a child, his one constant friend as he wandered the earth alone. Luckily, she wasn’t his only friend anymore.

“We can find a human carpenter to make a special shelf for the rest of them, okay? Supporting small business is important,” Yunho said, leaning onto the bed to give Mingi a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle.

“They would freak out if two dragons suddenly came to their village.”

“Let them freak out. We gotta be careful about which village we go to, though. I heard one of the villages by the river dumped their trash into the water and then tried to burn a naiad alive.”

“Yikes. Should we go and destroy their well or something?” 

“Nah, their punishment will come in time. It always does.” 

He pulled Mingi closer, resting his head in the crook of his neck, Mingi’s wings making space for him.

“I’m so glad I found you,” He mumbled into his skin.

Dragons were usually solitary creatures, each requiring their own, massive territories. And for hundreds of years, Yunho had been perfectly happy on his own, perched on the tops of the mountains, looking out over hundreds of miles which he could cross in minutes. His peace was undisturbed until one night, he woke abruptly from a dream. As the memory of it faded fast, he recollected the sound of rock crumbling, someone else’s wings beating, and something changing in the Eagle Mountains to the east. He took off immediately, crossing the Dead Pass and landing in the mountains as the sun was beginning to rise. He heard nothing, and he saw nothing, but he could feel someone there. Hours of stalking the faces and crevices of the mountains, from the snow covered peaks to the sparsely vegetated bases, and he had given up, certain that he had just had a bad dream.

Until he caught a pair of glowing eyes behind him.

His reflexes took over and he grabbed the stranger by the neck, wrestling him to the ground.

“Woah, hold on, man- ow!”

“Who are you and why are you here?” he hissed, eyeing the man’s dark red, leathery wings. He hadn’t seen another of his kind in a long, long time.

“I was just wandering, dude. I’ve spent a few hundred years hopping between islands and stuff and now I’m here and it’s dark so I was like, hey, there’s caves here, why don’t I stay for a while? Oh, I’m Mingi by the way. Please don’t kick me out, I thought I had finally found somewhere to make a den…”

Seeing as Mingi wasn’t putting up a fight, and he looked too skinny to throw any proper punches anyway, Yunho sat up, taking his hand off his throat. Wincing, Mingi hauled himself up as well.

“Mingi, huh.”

He wasn’t much shorter than Yunho, but he was a lot more gangly, like a baby elk who hadn’t quite figured out its legs yet. Even his wings looked thin and scratched up, and he couldn’t fathom how Mingi could have possibly flown there from another continent.

“So are you gonna tell me your name? And can I stay here?”

“Uh, I’m Yunho, and you can stay here… unless I find a reason to kick you out. There’s a big mountain range down south that makes up an entire island, if you want your own place.”

“Thanks, but I kinda like it here. So where do you live, Yunho?”

_Why is this guy so chatty?_

“I live west of here, in the mountains beyond the pass. Just stay on this side of the land and we won’t have a problem. Anyway, I’m done here,” he grunted. Yunho’s wings propelled him off the ground, a gust of wind blowing Mingi’s hair back. 

“Aw, you’re leaving already? See you again soon!”

“I don’t think so!” 

With a powerful flap, he took off, eager to get back home and never interact with that dragon again. It was just unnatural. Dragons weren’t supposed to be anywhere near each other. Part of him was suspicious of how social Mingi was.

 _I bet he was trying to get information out of me. God, why did I tell him where I live? I swear, if he turns up outside my house, I_ ** _will_** _forcibly cast him away to Impasse Island. And that’s if I’m nice._

Needless to say, he was not very pleased when a week later, he heard banging at his front door.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yunho growled, opening the door just enough to glare at the dragon outside.

“I made some cookies for you. As a kind of ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ gift. Except the other way around.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Am I not allowed to be nice? I even built a stone oven for this…”

In his hands were a poorly woven basket filled with cookies. From where Yunho was, they smelled normal, like oatmeal and walnuts.

“Can I come in? It’s kinda cold out here.”

“It’s really cool how you have a front door. And a smooth floor. And all these paintings and stuff. It’s like, an actual house, but in a cave. Woah, you have a fireplace too?”

Yunho was starting to regret letting Mingi in already.

“Yeah, because I don’t want to live in a structurally unstable cave that smells like mold all the time.”

“Did you do all this yourself?” Mingi asked, sitting down on a couch in front of the unlit fireplace.

“Oh man, I’ve never sat on a couch before.”

“I carved some of the furniture and designed the place myself, but I paid some humans to do the heavy work. What’s with the rabbit?”

He gestured towards the decrepit toy rabbit in Mingi’s arms.

“Oh, this is Tokki. She’s my friend. She follows me wherever I go. I’ve never met another dragon before you. Do all dragons have such nice houses?”

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t met any other dragons either.”

“Huh. Well, I’m glad you’re the first other dragon I’ve met. You’re really cool.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

The rest of the day was just as awkward as you’d expect it to be, and Yunho breathed a sigh of relief when Mingi skipped out the door and flew back the way he came. Unfortunately for Yunho, that would be far from the last time he saw him. 

A hundred years or so later, and here they were.

Sorting out Mingi’s stuff a day after he made the decision to move into Yunho’s home.

To be fair, he didn’t have that much to bring, having spent most of his life nomadic without the luxury of a real place to live. Mingi put his mahogany jewelry box on Yunho’s- their vanity with a thump. He opened the metal clasp, making sure everything was still in one piece. He had amassed quite a collection of earrings favouring gold tones and gemstones. But his favourite pair by far was the one Yunho had made for him: daisies pressed into resin and wrapped with copper wire. He wore them when he needed to feel pretty and loved, which Yunho insisted he always was. Tucking the box into the corner, he walked towards their backyard to see what his boyfriend was grilling.

Their backyard wasn’t really a yard. It was rocky as was the rest of the mountain, but relatively flat, with two chairs (one was visibly newer than the other) under an umbrella and several herbs and flowers potted with the more fertile soil of the forest.

“Done sorting your stuff?” Yunho asked, examining a whole deer he had on a spit roaster. He turned it a little and sprinkled some rosemary on top. It smelled amazing, and Mingi wondered what he did to deserve a boyfriend like him.

“Yeah, mostly. You’re sexy when you cook,” he said. 

“You’re sexy all the time,” Yunho replied. Mingi’s lips were against his neck, his arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Are you hungry? The outside seems done, we could cut some bits off to eat first if you want.”  
“Hmm, I think I’m hungrier for something else,” he hummed, his hands starting to wander.

“God, you’re insatiable. Was this morning not enough?”

Earlier that day, Yunho had rode him on the couch barely seconds after they came through the doors with Mingi’s bags.

“Yeah, but I wanna suck you off. You always say my lips look pretty around your dick,” He whined. 

What was Yunho gonna do? Say no? With his cock already hardening under Mingi’s teasing fingers?  
“Yeah, alright, are we gonna do this out here?”

Mingi had pulled down his trousers just enough to play with his dick. He nearly passed out the first time he saw it, even though it wasn’t that much bigger than his own.

“Who’s gonna see us?”

“I don’t know, some oreads? An unlucky human traveller?”

“So? We’re dragons, they’re not gonna do shit.”

Yunho had kicked off his pants and sat down in a chair, shivering slightly at the sudden gust of wind on his legs. Mingi knelt between them, nuzzling at the rough hair at the base of his cock before leaving kitten licks up its length. He took his time, breathing in the scent of the man he loved and letting his lips run across his cock, palming at his own bulge.

“Stop teasing,” Yunho grumbled, his hand in Mingi’s hair warningly. Giving in, Mingi’s tongue flicked briefly over the head of his cock before he sank down slowly. He wrapped a hand around Yunho’s knot, which he couldn’t fit down his throat even before it swelled.

“Fuck, that’s so good. Doing so good, baby. Look at you, taking it so well.”

He pulled off for a second to breathe, whimpering at Yunho’s praise.

“Take your time. Remember the first time you did this? Couldn’t even take half of me, but look at you now.”

Cheeks flushing, Mingi tried again, almost making it down to his knot. He’s had years to practice, but Yunho never wanted to push him too far. Now that they lived together, he’d have more opportunities to train his gag reflex away. Taking shallow breaths through his nose, he gingerly bobbed his head, gazing up at Yunho in reverence. 

“That’s it, honey. God, you look so pretty down there.”

Yunho ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly, brushing around his curved horns. Feeling braver, Mingi moved faster, drool escaping his plush lips. Now comfortable on Yunho’s cock, he pulled out his own and stroked himself with a shaky hand.

“Oh, does my baby need help with that?”

Yunho gently kicked Mingi’s thighs apart and set his foot down in front of his leaking dick.  
“Go ahead.”

  
Mingi nearly cried from the embarrassment, whining a complaint. Yunho’s expectant eyes egged him on. Shyly, he rubbed against his leg, his free hand on Yunho’s thigh for balance.

“Desperate pup. Does that feel good?”

Mingi hummed an “mhm” into Yunho’s cock, making him moan and grip his hair a little tighter. The noises Mingi was making were obscene. He gagged occasionally, whimpering as he’d pull off Yunho’s cock with a pop. While catching his breath he would lave over the rest of his cock, coating all of it with his spit before suckling at the head with his plush lips.

“If you keep that up, I’m gonna come, baby.” 

Mingi doubled his efforts. He was just eager to see Yunho happy and sated, telling him that he had done well. He took all of his cock down his throat and bobbed up and down a few more times before tonguing at his slit, and just as he took him into his mouth again, Yunho hissed, filling his mouth with hot come. He held his swollen knot, pulling out of Mingi’s mouth and drenching his face with his seed.

“Fuck, good boy,” Yunho sighed as Mingi swallowed his load and the stream of come from his cock slowed down. 

“Here, let me clean you up.” 

He reached for the pile of handkerchiefs they kept in a box on a wooden table next to them. They kept handkerchiefs everywhere in the house. Never know when you might need them. When Mingi’s face was clean, Yunho tilted his head up and ran a finger over his puffy lips.

“Do you wanna come too?”

Mingi nodded desperately, nuzzling into Yunho’s thigh.

“I guess you deserve a reward. Why don’t you come up here and ride my thigh?”

Mingi scrambled up. Yunho’s large hands on his waist kept him balanced as he settled on his thigh. He wasted no time, grinding against him and letting out whimpers and hot puffs of air against his neck. Yunho freed a hand to play with the head of Mingi’s cock and fondle his growing knot, making him slow down in search of his boyfriend’s touch. His thrusts became shallow and languid, too focused on the feeling of Yunho’s hand on him to chase after his own orgasm. Luckily, Yunho took care of him. He whispered encouraging words and let Mingi rut into his hand until he climaxed, his come shooting over Yunho’s thigh as he trembled in his arms.

“There’s my good boy,” He hummed as Mingi slumped over with no regard for the mess he made. He was always clingy after he came, but Yunho let him lie there for a minute.

“Need to clean up, okay? Can you pass me a handkerchief?”  
Sleepily, Mingi sat up and pulled a cloth out of the box. Yunho held his fingers for a second before taking it from his hand. He cleaned up the come that covered his thigh, and wiped teasingly at Mingi’s slightly wet dick for good measure.

“Alright, we should check on how that deer’s cooking.”

Night had fallen in the mountains. Mingi was as good as passed out. He was lying on top of Yunho on the very long couch custom made for tall people that he had acquired years ago, just cuddling while Yunho read his book. It was something about philosophy, which Mingi was utterly uninterested in. He had one philosophy and that was to pet stray cats and love his boyfriend.

“Mingi, do you wanna go and do anything tomorrow?”  
His voice always sounded so warm and rumbly when Mingi’s head was on his chest. He turned his head a little to make sure his horns weren’t making Yunho uncomfortable.

“Hmm, I don’t mind. Anything works if it’s with you.”

“Do you wanna go apple picking? There’s this orchard a few minutes away that I normally go to at this time of year.”

“Oh, the one that you brought me apples from last time?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, we can go. But only if we pretend to not have wings so you have to lift me up so I can get the apples.”

Yunho snorted, rubbing circles into Mingi’s back.

“If you’re really tired, you can go to bed,” Yunho said.

“But I wanna cuddle.”

“We can cuddle in bed. Go brush your teeth and I’ll meet you there.”

“Want you to carry me to bed.”

“Go brush your teeth and come back here and I’ll carry you to bed, then.”

Like a fool, a hopeless, lovestruck fool, Mingi did.

Yunho heard the pitter patter of excited feet before a big pile of Mingi landed on his lap, arms around his neck and staring at him like an overenthusiastic puppy. He gave him a chaste kiss and put his book down before lifting him up, supporting him by his butt as he walked to the bedroom. He freed a hand to move the bed covers before setting Mingi down and tucking him in, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

“You big baby.”

 _"Your_ big baby.”

As soon as Yunho slid in next to him, Mingi clambered onto his lap. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes flickered to the toy rabbit in the corner. He reached over to turn it around so it faced the wall. Yunho looked up at him questioningly.

“Ya know, we’ve fucked pretty much everywhere except for the bed.”

“No way. What about the first time?”

Yunho’s hands began to rise to Mingi’s waist.

“That was on the couch. We couldn’t wait, remember?”

“Right. So was coming twice today not enough?”

He already knew the answer to that question, judging by the slow grind of Mingi’s ass against his hardening dick.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be nice to christen the bed- woah!”

Suddenly, they were flipped around, Yunho trapping his boyfriend between his arms as he blinked up at him, dazed.

“We’ve been all soft and sappy all day, how about something rougher now?” Yunho hummed, pressing himself down on Mingi’s warm body.

“Are you gonna knot me?” 

His eyes were shiny and trusting in the most devastating way. Yunho almost wanted to take back what he said and shower him with kisses and make love to him slowly.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah, I want it,” Mingi said softly. 

Yunho captured him in a bruising kiss, popping open his shirt buttons with one hand and stroking up his chest to tweak at his nipples. Mingi sat up to pull his shirt from his arms and wings, and was quickly pushed back down with a strong hand. His body was covered in bite marks and bruises, as was Yunho’s own. He left goosebumps in the trail of his hands over Mingi’s skin. Teasingly, he pressed a thumb into a fading mark he left a week ago, making Mingi groan.

“Yunho, don’t tease me...”

Luckily for Mingi, he felt nice that day.

He pulled down Mingi’s pants and underwear painfully slowly, shushing him every time he tried to complain until his leaking dick was exposed.

“So pretty, huh? My gorgeous boy.”

Embarrassed, Mingi tried to cover his face, but Yunho slapped his dick lightly and tugged his hands away.

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” 

Mingi’s face reddened. His fingers dug into the sheets as he chewed on his lip and looked away. With a gentle hand, Yunho guided his head to face him.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Alright, is it okay if I keep slapping you?”

Mingi nodded after a brief pause.

“Yeah, but can you keep calling me pretty? Please?”

“Of course I can call the most beautiful boy in the world pretty.”

He giggled, and he would have tried to hide his face again had Yunho not caught him.

“But you can’t hide from me, okay? Can you do that?”

Mingi nodded again, now looking into Yunho’s eyes.

“Good boy. Do you want me to finger you or would you like to do it yourself?”

“I like when you do it,” he mumbled. 

Giving him a reassuring kiss, Yunho reached over to his nightstand to grab an oil bottle. Mingi spread his legs at the touch of Yunho’s hand on his thigh. They had done this so many times, no words were needed. After circling his hole a few times, Yunho slowly slipped a finger into him, waiting for a few seconds for him to stop squirming before he moved. Mingi’s legs twitched as Yunho added another finger. He stifled a whimper when Yunho curled his fingers, aiming for his prostate.

“Don’t cover your moans, they’re so pretty,” Yunho said with a pout. Mingi’s gasps and whimpers grew in volume until Yunho abruptly dug a nail into the slit of his cock and pushed three fingers into his hole at the same time. He yelped and covered his mouth by reflex.

There was a loud slap and Mingi cried out, barely managing to keep his hands away from his face. Tears began to fall from his eyes in pain.

“What did I just tell you?”

“N-No covering my moans,” Mingi shakily said. He slowly unclenched his thighs to let Yunho caress his aching dick, now drooling precome across his stomach. He smoothed over his unswelled knot and gave it a gentle squeeze for good measure.

“You’ve got such a big, pretty cock. It’s a shame you don’t know how to use it, right? You need me to fill you up? That’s alright, your hole feels so good around me too. Is it okay if I fuck you now?”

Mingi nodded and whispered an “uh-huh”. In return, he received a gentle kiss on the lips and the brush of Yunho’s hand against his cheek before he moved back between his thighs. He faintly registered the sound of the oil bottle opening.

“My good little boy. So eager to be used, huh? You just wanna make me feel good.”

Before Mingi could answer, Yunho’s cock began to push into him. His mouth fell open in a soundless moan as Yunho pushed his thighs up, folding him in half and slotting himself in fully. He was impossibly tight around Yunho’s cock, even though they had done this so many times before. Mingi gave him a little nod to say that he could move, so he started at a slow pace, making sure his baby felt good. 

“W-Wait, Yunho-”

He stopped, looking down at Mingi with concern. He reached to hold Mingi’s hand reassuringly, a signal they both knew encouraged him to talk. 

“Is it okay if you take off your clothes too? I don’t wanna… I wanna see you.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Keeping a hand on Mingi’s, he unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off, flicking it away from where it was caught on his wing. He had plenty of bite marks on him as well, branded as Mingi’s only. He kicked off his pants which were previously just pulled under his dick, and checked on Mingi again before pushing back into his hole. He took his time at first, but judging by Mingi’s shaky breaths and the tight grip of his hands in the bedsheets, he could handle more. Yunho sped up, Mingi’s moans developing in turn as both of their knots began to swell slightly.

“Mmh- Yunho, it’s so good, so big…”

“Yeah? Does my pretty little puppy feel full?”

Mingi’s response was cut off by Yunho hiking his leg up to rest on his shoulder, punching into him at a new, deeper angle. Mingi’s eyes squeezed shut as he gasped and whined. He was glad Yunho had laid him down to fuck him, because his legs would be shaking to the point of uselessness if he had to support himself. Yunho’s cock slid against his prostate with every thrust. The force of Yunho’s hips forced him gradually up the bed until he had to grab onto Mingi’s waist, fingers digging into lovely, soft skin, to pull him back towards his body. Mingi’s dick was still untouched, red and leaking.

“Do you think you need me to touch you to cum?” Yunho panted. His own words were starting to shake at the exertion. Mingi only whined at a particularly well placed thrust, hands reaching out to hold onto his boyfriend, for anything. A stinging hit to the head of his cock brought him back to reality.

“Good boys answer questions.”

“Um, Maybe? Just a little?” 

Mingi’s eyes were cloudy and rolled back, a constant stream of “ah, ah, ah,” falling from his mouth.

“Desperate little thing.”

Yunho’s hand twisted around his dick, the pad of his thumb smearing his precome down his shaft and tracing around his growing knot.

“Please, please-” 

He could have been whining about anything until he reached his hands out again, which Yunho took this time. He caressed his hands for a few seconds and placed a kiss on his knuckles before moving both of Mingi’s hands to one of his. With his free hand, Yunho went back to playing with Mingi’s dick as he pounded into him.

“So good, so good- can I come? Please?” he slurred.

“Hmm...”

Yunho was close as well, his knot starting to catch on to Mingi’s rim, but he wanted to drag this out just to see his baby squirm.

“Do you think you can hold it for a little while so we can come together?”

His touches were teasing, fleeting warmth over Mingi’s dick.

“Um, I dunno, I dunno…” 

Mingi’s hips bucked every time Yunho touched his dick, but he was forced back into submission by his relentless thrusts.

“Can you try for me?”

“Yeah,” he said, hands shaking in Yunho’s grip.

“What a good little boy.”

Mercifully, he didn’t touch Mingi’s dick, letting his own cock against his prostate keep him on the edge. Mingi’s constant whines, his teary eyes and the spasming of his legs around Yunho brought him dangerously close to his climax. It didn’t take long for Mingi to start begging again.

“Please, please I’m so close-”

“Do you think you deserve it? Have you been a good boy?”

“Uh, I th-think so, you s-said I was, please, I need it”

He was getting less and less coherent, clearly reaching his limit.

“I suppose you have been. Alright then, you can cum.”

With a last smack to his painfully hard dick, Mingi squealed, covering himself with come, his strong thighs clenching around Yunho’s body. He wrapped a hand around Mingi’s knot to lessen the discomfort of having nothing to cum into.

“Fuck, good boy,” Yunho breathed, the tightening of Mingi’s hole sending him over the edge as well. With a last, rough thrust into Mingi’s tight heat, his knot locked him in and he flooded Mingi with his seed.

When he couldn’t grind into Mingi anymore, Yunho relaxed, setting down his hands and reaching for a handkerchief on the nightstand, trying not to jostle Mingi too much. Meanwhile, Mingi looked barely conscious, eyes unfocused and whimpering softly at the flow of come inside him.

“Hey, baby? You feeling okay?” Yunho asked, cleaning up the come across Mingi’s stomach that was threatening to drip onto the bed sheets. He would need more than one cloth. Mingi’s eyes slowly focused back on Yunho’s face.

“Yeah, ‘m good,” he said.

“Come here.”

He made grabby hands at Yunho, who sighed, but laid down with him after wiping up the last of the mess. Mingi snuggled into him, legs shifting around until they found a semi-comfortable position accounting for the knot still in him.

“Don’t you wanna wait until my knot goes down before you sleep?”

“I like it when you’re in me,” Mingi mumbled against his skin.

“Makes me feel like I’m yours.”

“You are mine. And I’m yours, as well. And now that you’re here, I’ll be able to make you breakfast every morning, cuddle you in front of the fire, kiss you good night, every night, bake apple pies with you-”

“I get it, I get it,” Mingi giggled.

“I just love you a lot.”

“I love you too.”

Yunho tilted his head so they could share a soft kiss. He stayed quiet after that, letting Mingi sleep. 

Many dragons are hoarders, characterized by their greed and obsession.

And maybe Yunho was greedy and obsessed.

Maybe he was just as bad as the dragons who sit on top of castles surrounded by weapons and gold. 

But he had infinitely more than them.

He had Mingi in his arms, and he finally understood why dragons killed for their treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> blease inform me of any formatting errors!!! copy pasting from google docs to here tends to mess up some dialogue.  
> feedback is appreciated!  
> as u can tell. i started with pwp in nectar but now i'm just projecting and yearning onto fantasy ateez.  
> please,,,, Please ask me questions aboot this au on me twitter/cc,,,,, i have so much backstory,,, i have so much detail,,, i want to upload drawings of yungi's horns and wings but i can't colour them bc i'm in another country without me drawing tablet or colour pencils.... so i may just post a pencil drawing,,, i also wanna build yunho's mountain home in minecraft and take screenshots bc it's Very Lovely in my mind. alas i haven't much time considering i spent the whole summer holiday writing fanfics.  
> once again, i have a map of this world and i'll be posting more information in my pinned tweet!!  
> thank u for reading and i really hope u enjoyed!!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
